Save Me
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: What happens at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on a day off. (Very bad summary) Rated T but it is subjected to change. Language and maybe smut later on in the story. Will be a muti chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V

It was just another day a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, all of the kids had went home for the night and it was almost 12:00. They had just hired a new security guard for the nightshift and he was going to be late.

Mike's P.O.V

"Oh great, I'm gonna be late!"

I screamed as I ran towards my job at this family owned pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was 25 til midnight when I had got there. I had walked inside the outside door, ending up in a room with a cash register near a door leading to the main room. There was a note on the door addressed to me, so I ripped it off the door and read it aloud.

"Mike S. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Since today is your first day I'll walk you through it. Please go through the door in front of you and go down the hall to a small office and press the red button on the phone, all of your instructions will be told to you there."

I put the note on the register counter and walked in the translucent green glass doors. I shut the door behind me and walked along, exploring before my shift started. I walked up to a small stage with three animatronics on it. They all looked like some sort of an animal, a bunny, a bear and a chicken. I stayed for about a minute then went to explore a little bit more. I walked backstage and it was a room filled with animatronic heads and a metal exoskeleton. There also was a spare bear suit sitting in the corner. I left and started to walk some more, deciding to head to the office mentioned in the note. On the way I saw a dark purple cloth covered with stars wrapped around a small circular stage. There was a "Sorry Out of Order" sign sitting in front of it.

'Hhm, I wonder what's in there.'

I shrugged, not wanting to get in trouble for trying to look, I mean there's security cameras everywhere! I walked into the small office. The only things that were in there were a chair, a monitor, and a small desk covered with paper and some trash. After digging through the mess, I finally found the phone and pressed the red button on it and wait a few seconds and the phone started to speak.

"Hello… Hello

Okay seems simple enough, except for the part if they find me. I sat in the chair and started to look at the cameras. The power had went out, except for my room while he was talking but okay. The night went by pretty fast and only had one leave the stage the entire night. At 6:00 am on the dot, the power had turned back on and all on the characters were back on stage. I got up and started my way out of this place. As soon as I got home I got on my computer and looked up where I worked. After being on this site for about 10 minutes had learned all of the characters names, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Since today was Sunday, no one was there, not even the kids.

"Hey Guys, let's go explore."

I said jumping of the stage, setting my guitar on a chair. Freddy turned his head and looked at me.

"Why?"

"Why, no one's coming in today."

"I hope you know we 'explore' during the day…"

"So?"

"Just… do whatever you want…"

"And leave us out of it."

Chica added. I scoffed and walked along.

'Great, now who am I going to hang out with…? Wait maybe 'he' wants to hang out today.'

I smiled as I made my way over to Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Foxy."

I said as soon as I had walked up to the sheet.

"What do you want, Bonnie?"

"I want to hang out."

The sheet had opened only enough to show his eye, the one not covered with the patch.

"I mean, I know you don't get out much."

The sheet was pulled back completely, revealing him. He was all worn down and his jaw hung off his face slightly.

"So, is that a yes?!"

I bounced up and down my toes awaiting his answer.

"Well, I guess it beats staying here all day."

"Yay, we get to hang!"

He had jumped off of the small stage landing right in front of me, startling me a little.

"So where are we going…"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know somewhere…"

Short time skip.

After a little bit of talking we had decided to walk around back stage. Freddy and Chica nowhere to be found.

'Well at least they moved, shouldn't be standing there all day.'

I open the door leading to backstage and Foxy sighed as he looked around.

"What's wrong, Foxy."

"It just reminds me of when I used to preform and when my head was in here."

I kept silent, not really knowing what to say. We had been talking for about an hour now and I had learned a lot about but the one thing that tripped me up was when he said that he had a crush on someone.

"Oh My God! Who is it…?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone about it?"

"Well Duh!"

"Fine…"

He mumbled the last part of his sentence and I couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He sighed again motioning me closer. I leaned in and he whisper in my ear who his crush was.

"Freddy. I like Freddy."

aH It's just it reminds me of back when I used to preform


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy's P.O.V

Her jaw had dropped, hanging almost as low as mine.

"No way…"

"Listen I don't wanna talk about it…"

I said walking to the door, trying to leave before she grabbed one of my arms.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I not judging you."

"You're not?"

"No. I don't judge people."

I turn to face her. She was smiling as if she were happy for me.

"So, how long have you liked him?"

She asked, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Um, about 2, 3 years I think."

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know..."

"Hey I could talk to him for you if you want."

"N-n-no, thank you."

I stuttered out, really not wanting her to talk to him about that.

"I'm not gonna come out and tell him that you like him. I'll just drop subtle hints."

"And just how do you expect to get him on the topic of dating."

"Easy, I'll just use one of my hypotheticals."

That actually could work. Back when I still 'worked' whenever we had a day off like today she would always try to entertain us with hypotheticals.

"I guess that could work but you had better not even mention my name or the fact that I like him, promise."

"Promise."

"Good."

Time Skip

So it's been about an hour since I talked to Bonnie.

'I hope she talked with him, but I kind of didn't want her to talk to him at the same time, ugh my head.'

Bonnie's P.O.V

I've been looking around for Freddy for about half an hour and I finally found him.

"Hey Freddy…"

I said running over to him. He was in the security guard's office sitting in the chair.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk…"

He grabbed the stool and pulled it in front of him. I sat on it and looked at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask you a hypothetical…"

"Wow, haven't heard one of these in a while. Shoot."

"Okay, hypothetically what you do if someone liked you?"

"Whoa, this is a hard one… Well I guess they would gain my eternal love and affection.

"And how would one go about doing that…"

He put his paws up to his temples and rubbed them, thinking.

"They would have to find my brother…"

"Your brother?"

"My brother… He was shoved in to a suit. But it wasn't a normal suit."

"What do you mean by 'it wasn't a normal suit' Freddy?"

"It's a special suit. It looks like me but it has gold fur, no eyes and it's broken down."

I was completely surprised. I had never expected Freddy to have a brother…

"Do you have any idea on how to find him?"

"Well, I have one idea. Do you remember the poster in the west hall corner?"

"Yeah the one of you, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, but sometimes it will change at one time it could be just me but sometimes I'll be distorted and very occasionally my brothers pictures will show up. That is the only way that I know how to get him."

I nodded getting up off the stool and walking towards the door.

"Wait did I get it right?"

I turned around nodding and flashing a smile before running out of the room to find Foxy and tell him what's up…


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy's P.O.V

I was sitting on my pedestal when I heard Bonnie's voice.

"Hey Foxy…"

I looked up and she was looking down at me smiling. I opened my mouth to talk but she beat me to it.

"Don't worry about anything I already talked to him."

"What did you say to him?!"

I growled at her. She put her hands up.

"Whoa, calm down now. I just asked him what he would do if he found out someone liked him, hypothetically of course."

"Good and what did he say?"

"He said for him to love that person, they would have to gain his love and his affection."

"And?"

"And for that to happen, they would have to find his brother…"

I nodded and waited for her to continue. She had explained the poster and the 3 types it could be.

"So what we would have to do is go out on Monday and try to find him…"

"Wait did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah, it would be pretty hard for you to find him on your own…"

"I guess it would."

We had worked on our plan for at least a good 1 to 2 hours before finally deciding that it was ready. We decided we would use the security guard to our advantage instead of to our disadvantage. We would attempt to befriend him tonight or we would have to tie him up and throw him in the storage closet. Then we would make him (Our it could be us, depending on the outcome) look at the cameras and see if we can see the poster change. And since we are the only ones that come from the west side, he would only have to keep the east door shut so that would help us out a lot. By the time all the planning was done it was almost 11: 30 so we both got back into our places and waited until the night guard arrived for his shift.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's P.O.V

I grabbed my coat, walked out my door and headed to my workplace. It wasn't very far so I decided to walk, looking at the building as I made my way there. There was this one building right across that seemed to always have one of it lights on and flickering constantly. I stopped right in front of it, looking in the window and tried to see if someone was inside. After a minute I had given up, turning away from the window and faced the pizzeria. I walked inside and looked at the animatronics on stages and smiled.

"Hi guys, how are you today…"

I said as I walked back to my office. The instructions were a little different than last time. He had told me about my door lights, blind spots and an animatronic in Pirate Cove.

"Oh, Pirate Cove must be the thing with the sheet around it…"

I said aloud, looking at the cameras. I looked at them for about an hour with nothing weird happening but just around 1:30 thing started to get a little weird. I took a look at Pirate Cove and the sheet was pulled back reviling a pair of glowing eyes, and a mouth filled with very sharp teeth.

"Oh God, what is that!"

I screamed, panning the camera down and checking the lights. Nothing was there so I sat down in the chair breathing heavy. Soon, I began checking the cameras again and then something else happened...

That 'thing' behind the sheet had pulled out of its sheet even more, looking as if it was going to just run at me but there was something else that I saw. The bunny, Bonnie if I remember correctly was standing on the side of the little stage barley seen by camera. I saw both of their heads nod and just seconds later they had disappeared, out of my sight. I freaked out, checking all the cameras before I looked at 2a. They ran down the hall and immediately put the camera down and shut the door to the left, just in time.

I had heard pounding on the door and a very distressful whimper. Thinking I was safe, I sat down in my chair and looked at the cameras again. But before I could react something was shoved under the door and it was wedged open a little, then I saw a pair of paws shoved under it and they pulled the door up. At this point I was terrified at what would happen to me, let's just hope that what he said isn't true. There were two figures standing in the doorway, the bunny and something that looked like a fox, but very worn down. I screamed covering my face and closing my eyes and both of them had shushed me. I had slowly pulled my hands away from my face and the bunny was looking at me while the fox thing shut both of the doors.

"Be quiet…"

It said and I nodded, not really want to get on their bad side.

"Good, now you can either help us out or we could tie you up and stuff you in a suit, your choice."

"Uh, the-the first o-o-one."

"We are going to explain what is happening and what you are going to help out with ok?"

"Sure, but one question… How can you guys talk?"

"We just can… I guess."

"Oh, okay..."

The fox had turned to the bunny.

"I think we should introduce ourselves, Bonnie."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Bonnie and this is Foxy…"

She had said motioning between the two when she said their names.

"Okay, I think that's a good enough interduction, time to explain our plan."

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell him."

After lots of explaining I had finally understood the whole plan.

"Okay I think I get it now…"

"So, tomorrow we will carry it out, got it. Oh and keep the left door open, we are the only ones that come from that side the others come from the right so keep that one locked and when he comes into the room, don't look at the camera or he'll leave…"

"Last Question… Why are you guy doing this…?"

"Oh, Someone has a…"

"Bonnie!"

Foxy yelled, stopping her in her tracks.

"Okay, okay sorry…"

I had looked at the clock and it read 5:48 am. I turned back to the two arguing animatronics.

"Uh… Guys?"

I said stopping the fight and pointing at the clock.

"Yeah we had better go…"

Foxy said looking at Bonnie. She nodded and they both walked out the door without another word and the clock struck 6:00 and the power had turned back on. I put the right door up and walked out of the office and past the stage again before leaving.

"God what's wrong with that place."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie P.O.V

It's finally Monday and me and Foxy get to carry out our plan. Freddy had asked me where I was last night before the kids had come in.

"Nothing I was just messing around with the security guard, and man was he scared!"

I couldn't tell him what I was really doing or he would like that 'I' like him. He nodded and I heard the door being unlocked. We had both froze and the manager walked in and there was a group of kids behind him with a few parents.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

He said in a very over the top voice and all the kids squealed running around. The adults sat down at the one of the table and began talking to one another. He had walked into the back room and turned us on. We had begun shifted side to side, singing involuntarily. My paw ran over my guitar and began playing. Soon almost all the kids had gather around the stage to listen to our song. After a while one of the parents called out to the mob of kids.

"Pizza Time!"

They all screamed and it hurt my ears, but I couldn't cover them. I looked over at the table and saw a pizza the size of Foxy's stage.

'Wow haven't seen one of those in a long time.'

I said to myself remembering the last time I had seen one…

*Flashback*

We were all on stage singing another one of our songs that we were programed to sing and Foxy was singing one of his.

The pizza had just made its way to the table right in front of Foxy. Back then we were allowed to walk around so Foxy had walked off his stage and went over to the pizza.

"Hey kids, do you want to see a trick…"

He said picking up a piece. The kids had screamed out a yes and what had happened next shocked me…"

Instead of biting the pizza he turned to one of the kids and got eye level with them then bit them. He had bit him right in the middle of the forehead leaving a huge hole. You could see part of his brain on the inside of his skull and on the inside of Foxy's mouth, blood poured everywhere. Everyone one was either screaming or crying, well everyone except the little boy that he bit, but that was only because he was unconscious. The manager ran in the back room going to shut Foxy off, while a mom; probably his grabbed her phone and called 911.

10 minutes later the police were here and so were some paramedics. The medics took the boy on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the building, while some of the police escorted the kids out on the sidewalk to wait for their parents to arrive and the other few tried to pull the rouge animatronic back on its stage and pulled the curtain shut.

We had almost got shut down after that but somehow we had managed to stay in business.

*End of Flashback*

'Oh god, I hope that doesn't happen again.'

Foxy's P.O.V

I heard a lot of screaming and yelling.

"Oh great someone's having a party."

I whispered but then I smelt something, it was…pizza, not just any pizza but the pizza from 'The Bite'

'Oh doesn't that bring back memories. No Foxy stop it, if you do that again, it's a guarantee that he will never love you…"

I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down for the sudden urge to bite someone. Once I did I shut miy eyes and attempted to fall asleep with all of the noise.

'Got to get so sleep if I going to well reated for our 'mission' tonight.'


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V

The party had ended hours ago and even more kids had come in to play some games and hang out. However there was this one kid and looked familiar. He looked like he was about 16 with dark brown hair, but there was something different. He had a scar just below his hairline. It was very faint but with my eyesight, I was able to see it.

'He can't be… that kid…'

"Dude are you sure you wanted to come back here after… that."

A girl beside him asked, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Of course! I'm not scared, it happened years ago..."

Oh my God it is him. The boy from The Bite… I would've never thought that he lived through that or that he would ever come back here again.

*Time Skip*

After a few hours later, it was closing time and everyone had left. I looked at the clock in front of me. It read 11: 46 pm, and I was curious if Mike was coming in tonight. Sure enough, Mike had come in and looked at us, like he did every day. He then walked into his office, leaving our line of sight.

We all had heard the clock strike midnight, and just seconds after the clock finished, I started toward Mike's office. I'm kinda surprised that Chica or Freddy hasn't thought something was up, you know with me hanging around Foxy all the time. I walked down the hall and I heard the door shut.

'He knows me and Foxy are coming tonight, so why is he shutting the door?'

I shrugged, deciding not to worry too much about it and just ask him. I walked on until I had reached the door. I banged on it a little and a voice came from the other side.

"Who-Who is it…"

"Bonnie, open up."

I asked and sure enough, the door had opened. I walked inside, looking at him with a glare that made him look petrified.

"Why did you close the door when I was walking down here?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that it was one of the others."

I nodded and he had seemly calmed down drastically. I shut the East door, so Chica couldn't get in.

We waited a few minutes then Foxy had ran in. He had tripped on the door part that had been elevated so the door would lock, falling flat on his face. He looked up at me and without missing a beat, got up, brushed himself off, and walked over towards us.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not yet, but I think that if you would've came any later, you would've."

*Time Skip*

It was already almost 4:00 and absolutely nothing has happen, just hours and hours of Chica moving between the Dining Area and Backstage. Mike had been flipping through the cameras, well more like just between the Stage and the corner with the poster, until… We saw it… the poster… had a golden version of Freddy. All of us saw it and heard it, a child's giggle normally innocent and light-hearted, but this laugh was meant to alert 'his' arrival. Mike turned off the cameras, not wanting to waste too much power. We all had turned around slowly, meeting his eyeless gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike's P.O.V

A disembodied suit was sitting on the ground but it looked horrible. It had no eyes, only deep black holes that were soul-piercing, blood surrounding them. It body, bent in the most inhuman way possible was a mix of dark and very light yellow. In its hand, it was holding a microphone that appeared to be blue in the lighting, same as his bow tie and his hat.

The two animatronics ran over to the suit and grabbed its arms before it could lunge at me. Just then the power had went out and all I could see was the bright white of Bonnie and Foxy's eyes. Their eyes had shifted to the open door on the right reviling glowing eyes and a pair of teeth.

It was Freddy, but…but he shouldn't have come off stage til tomorrow. Music had begun playing but then all of the sudden, the lights had come back on and the music had stopped, but something had escaped Freddy's lips, a gasp. He had moved into the room, walking and stopping right in front of the suit and in front of me. He bent down and looked at the almost mirror image of himself.

"No way…"

He whispered, paw reaching out to the limp suits face, stroking softly. It had tried to pull forward, but Foxy and Bonnie kept him somewhat stationary. A growl was emitted from the back of his throat, a warning to Freddy that he was getting mad. Freddy chuckled, pulling his hand away from his face, letting it fall beside him.

"Brother, you do remember me, right?"

He asked and the suit fell limp once more, letting out a single word that was almost inaudible behind the sound of the fan.

"Yes…"

There was a few minutes of silence following, before someone had decided to speak up.

"I want to speak to my brother alone…"

He said and we all nodded, leaving the room to let the two brother catch up…

'I can't believe that we pulled that off!"

I apologize for lack of updates, my mom took my internet away, but I got it back so yay moar updates!


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy's P.O.V

After the other three had left I walked over to the door and shut it, not wanting them to hear what we are going to talk about. I sat back down on the floor and he head was turned, facing away from me and towards the floor. I put one of my fingers on the bottom of his chin and turn his head so he was looking at me.

"So what did you want to talk about…?"

I asked and he actually did lunge at me, but his intention was not to hurt me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held on.

"Please don't leave, never again!"

He cried and I put my hand on his torso and push him away so I could see his face.

"I won't, but I guess that it's a little late for that, huh…"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm just happy to see you again!"

"And speaking of that, how did they catch you?"

"Well it's kinda a long story…"

I looked and the clock on the wall. It read 3:17 am, then I looked back at him.

"It's not we don't have any time so, shoot…

"Okay, well it all started when that new security guard came in to work on Sunday…"

Time Skip

After he had told his story I was in absolute shock. So pretty much what had happened is that Bonnie and Foxy had decided to catch him…for me. Wait, I talked to Bonnie about someone liking me, they would have to catch him… so Bonnie likes me, or is it… Foxy.

'Well he has been acting a little different around me lately so… maybe it _is _true.'

I was about to ask him how he knew all of this, he answer my question as if he could read my mind.

"I bet your wondering how I could tell all of this was happening. Well the walls in the kitchen are one way glass that have paint on your side. I can see out but you can't see in… so…yeah."

I nodded, it really wasn't that hard to believe, I mean if it is true.

"Do you know why they did this?"

I asked and he nodded, smiling.

"It because Foxy likes you, duh."

He said, kinda surprised that I didn't know that. He looked up at the clock and said:

"Hey, Freddy. I think we should let them in, they've been out there for an hour."

I nodded getting up from my spot on the floor and walking over to the door to open it. They were still standing out there, so I motioned them in and they walked in. Foxy was behind them and his head was down, paws behind his back. We walked into the middle of the room and started talking again. Well everyone except Foxy, he was just standing there, as if he didn't belong. I walked over to him, whispering in his ear so no one could hear me.

"So, Foxy… I heard that you have a crush on me, is this true~"

I asked and his breathing had hitched, stopping altogether before he ran out of the room. I'm guessing that he had ran back to his cove. Everyone else was looking at me, some faces filled curiosity as to what I did, well everyone but Bonnie. Her face was twisted with anger.

"What. Did. You. DO!"

"Nothing, Nothing, I swear, I just told him something."

"… Just… Go find him…please?"

I nodded walking out the door to go find Foxy, deciding to check Pirates Cove first.


	10. Chapter 10

I made way over to his cove where I heard him before I saw him. He was… crying, hidden behind his curtain.

"Foxy?"

I said and then, all of the sudden, it stopped. The curtain was pulled back just enough so that I could see his eyes. Our eyes change color depending on our mood, don't ask me whose idea that was, I guess it's just something that I've figured out. Chica's are normally purple, which I guessing means love or admiration, something along those lines while my eyes and Bonnie's eyes are completely different than Chica's. Ours are quite often dark red, which means anger or they are a vibrant orange. Foxy's eyes are blue, no mix, just a solid dark shade of blue. I've never seen that on an animatronic, but guessing on the situation blue means sorrow or hurt.

"What do _you _want?!"

He asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes with his 'hand' before returning his gaze to me.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay, so… Are you?"

"I'm fine, it's just… she promised not to tell…"

"Who?"

"Bonnie! She promised not to tell you that I like you!"

Foxy's eyes had begun to turn red and his hook that was hooked onto the edge of the curtain pierced it and slowly dragged it down, ripping the sheet in the process.

I grabbed his hook in an attempt to stop it, succeeding. He turned his head, trying to hide the color that his eyes were turning, but the metal on the stage being the reflective material that it is, the light shining onto the stage. Part of the stage had turned a very light, lime green, the color a result of Foxy's eyes. The very vibrant color meant that Foxy was… embarrassed, Wow haven't seen that one in a while, well it would make sense, I mean I'm pretty much holding his hand.

"Hey Foxy,"

He turned his head back to me, showing that he was listening.

"I just wanted to let you know, about your… crush… I kinda figured it out on my own, so no need to blame Bonnie."

"Wait so, your telling me that _you _figured out that I like you?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Wow… well, I guess I had better apologize for running out of the room like that, huh."

He said, pulling his hook out of the curtain and getting up off the stage. Before I could respond he grabbed my paw and started walking towards Mike's office. I just stayed completely still and he turned around, still holding my hand.

"Freddy, are you coming or not?"

"Oh…um… yeah."

I stated hesitantly, before walking off the office with him hand and hand…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, sorry updates are taking a little longer. I am trying to figure out and ending (sadly it's almost nearing the end of the story.) If you have any requests, any at all please either PM it to me or just review. Anyway, thank you for reading this, it makes me so happy that people actually like my writing…


	11. Chapter 11

Foxy's P.O.V

When we got back to the office, everyone was still there, but Chica had apparently decided to come in a see what was going on. Well it would make sense, she **always** tries to be in the action, or better yet the one to cause it. Sometimes she could be so full of herself, but I mean she is still a very nice girl.

"Hey Freddy, Hey…Foxy?"

She said, tilting her head, looking at me as if I wasn't supposed to be there.

"Remember Chica, we told that Foxy came out to hang out with me."

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember, it's just… kinda hard to process all of this."

Chica replied, motioning between Golden Freddy, Mike and well basically everything in the room, except us.

"So, Bonnie kinda caught you up with everything, right…"

"Yeah, except…this…"

She said moving her hand in between our bodies, at our hands.

"Oh, yeah that…"

Bonnie said, gripping onto one of her ears and tugged lightly. Freddy's hand slipped out of my hand and he pulled it down to his side.

"It's nothing…"

He mumbled turning his face away and down. His eyes were starting to turn green, able to be seen from the reflective alloy that covered the floor, good now it's his turn to be embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't nothing, Freddy, want to explain or should I…"

"Just…let Bonnie explain, I don't want you to say something that your imagination made up."

He said, turning his face to me, then to Bonnie.

"Wow guys, thanks for putting me on the spot… Um, well so pretty much it's that Foxy has a… crush on…him…"

"Oh okay, congrats you two."

She said smiling and wave my hands in front of me.

"Whoa! Who said that we were dating, just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean that we are dating!"

"So you don't want to date, is that what you're saying."

I turned to Freddy and he had his hands crossed over his chest, looking at me with a smirk.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! Wait, does that mean that you do wanna…"

He nodded. I smiled and so did everyone else, Mike's being a little forced and I could tell that his was fake, but I fairly certain that he is only going along with this so he doesn't get stuffed into a suit.

"I hate to intrude on this happy moment but, maybe do you want to tell them what we were talking about after they left."

Freddy's golden counterpart said and Bonnie was the first on to respond, cutting off Mike and Chica.

"Oh yeah, sure so let me explain…"

*Time Skip*

I was in complete and utter shock, sure I knew that this happened, I mean I lived it but I never had any idea that it could be a reversible process. So we've learned that these costumes are able to actually keep a body alive, if it was put in correctly, correctly, being the word that is essential. All of the old guards that were stuffed into these suits died, but if we had put them in the suit properly, they would have been able to survive by going into a coma in which you had no movement, no breathing, no nothing, but were able to still live by 'becoming on with the suit' as Bonnie had said and that how we were able to survive this whole thing because we were put in perfectly.

Now it had been a few decades, but we haven't aged since 1987 because of the bite. They had to put new software in the suits so it, somehow stopped our human bodies from ageing any more than they had already and since we were put in correctly, we are able to be taken out. Now this process sound a lot easier than it actually is. If we tried to take the suits off ourselves, we would be dead in seconds. We have to be disassembled by someone, and be able to who knows how to work an animation take one apart. Bonnie told us that only Golden Freddy was able to take apart a suit, but that would be kind of hard with his massive paws instead on steady, small hands, so he would guide Mike on how to take off his suit so he could get us out of ours.

As soon as I had understood everything that Bonnie had said, I was almost heartbroken when I heard that bell because it meant another day that I couldn't see Freddy.

"Well I'm glad that went off now instead of when you were working on us, come on."

Golden Freddy said grabbing Mike's hand and trying to pull him out of the room.

"But-But, it's 6:00 and there are kids coming in today."

Bonnie said, completely unknowing of what to do.

"Well, so no one gets suspicious, you three should get up on stage and Foxy, you should get along back to Pirate's Cove while Mike and I head to the basement to get thing suit off, so I can take you guys apart."

Everyone nodded and got into their places, including Freddy and I, walking out to the main area hand-in-hand before he dropped me off at the cove, not before giving me a little side hug that made my eyes turn green again, before leaving too get to is place on stage, leaving me to wait until this place closed, at dark…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow that took a while, but it's done Chapter 11, finally! Hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I really appreciate reviews, favs, lets me know whether I'm doing well or bad with this story. Also don't be shy to request something, because I'm kinda running out of ideas. Request on Tumblr or just PM me on here. My Tumblr is on my profile. Thank you all for reading, all the support is keeping this story alive. THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

Mike's P.O.V

After everyone got up on stage, Golden Freddy let me to door that read 'Employees Only' and opened it. This room was creepy and I mean creepy, there were heads of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy lined up on metal shelves along with a table that held a metal endoskeleton that Golden Freddy had grabbed, he also grabbed the spare costume in the corner.

"Um…Hey Golden Freddy?"

"Yes."

He said turning to look at me, the skeleton and suit draped over his shoulder.

"Why aren't you and Foxy's heads in here?"

"Well, first of all, Foxy was supposed to be shut down and destroyed after '87 but they just decided to leave him there and I'm just a spare, old version of Freddy's suit."

I nodded and he open this little wooden door, leading into a hallway."

"After you…"

He said motioning to the hall and I walked in the door, down the hall. The hall was not straight, but had many twists and turns before finally reaching a staircase. We went down it to revel a small room with a very long table and a small electric box on the wall under the staircase along with some other random things in to corner. Golden Freddy walked over to the table and placed down the suit and the endoskeleton then walked over to the box, opening it and flicking a lever, turn on some lights.

"Okay, Mike you are going to have to listen very carefully to me, so you can this stuff off."

He said motioning to his entire body, and I nodded.

"Good now come over here."

He said jumping up on the table and I walked over to him.

"Here is where it's going to start getting tricky, so I need you grab that tool."

He was talking about this little knife that was only about 5 inches longs and had an even smaller handle. I grabbed it and walked back over to him.

"You need to grab a small amount of my suit on my right leg and carefully make a cut."

I did as I was told, grabbing part of his suit on his right calf and made a cut so I could see the metal under it.

"Good, now grab under it and take the knife and cut it away."

I grabbed the thick material and put my hand under the suit feeling the cool metal against my skin. Taking the knife and cautiously slicing away at the suits leg until all there was, was his endoskeleton well at least from his knee down.

"Wow, really good job, now let's get the rest of this suit off."

After about 10 minutes I had gotten both of the legs done up to about to mid-thigh, but I was kind of embarrassed about continuing, I mean he is still a human and having to touch _down there_ was kind of embarrassing to me, and would probably be worse for him, but I have to, I can't just rip the suit off.

I grabbed under the suit and dragged the knife up his side, leaving a clean mark just ending below his armpit on both sides, before going back down deciding to get the worst over with sooner rather than later. I put the knife on the inside of his thigh and started to dragged it up, trying not to turn completely red but epically failing when the knife skimmed over his crotch.

I tried to go as fast as I could, but I couldn't go too fast or I could damage the skeleton and have a piece dig into his body.

"Hey Mike…"

I looked up at him and he tilted his head.

"What's up with your face?"

"Nothing, just…Nothing."

I said, voice just above a whisper. After what seemed like ages I finally got the entire bottom half of his suit off and started to work on the top half, cutting from the top of the side's cuts up to his neck connecting them, then skinning the suit off of his chest…

*Time Skip*

I have just finished getting off the suit and what I saw kinda terrified me. The skeleton was covering almost all of his body except at his joints (knees, elbows, etc.)

"Okay, there is a pile of tools in the corner, grab the screwdriver, and just unscrew every screw, again bottom up okay."

I nodded and grabbed the screwdriver and began unscrewing the screws. Soon all the screws were out of his feet, calves, and thighs. I was actually surprised and relived than those were all the screws that I had to undo on the bottom half, so I wouldn't turn red again. I had gotten the screws undone up to his neck before he stopped me.

"Mike… When you start to undo the ones on my head, I'm going to completely faint so, I'm going to tell you what to do now. So what you need to do is that once all the screws are out, start from the bottom and pry the endoskeleton apart to let me out, and I should start being able to function on my own, but if I can't you will have to restart my body."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"CPR or Mouth-to-Mouth… How else."

My face started to heat up again. Why did he have to say that, well I hope that won't have to happen, because… let's just say I'm not very good with self-control…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, there we go Chapter 12 is up, took me a while but it's done (and this story is almost as well ) If you have any more ideas for this story or a different one, plz don't be shy to PM me or ask me on Tumblr…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter will contain some suggestive scenes, so yeah I'll try to put a little warning when it gets to those part so yeah, enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… should I start now?"

"Please… whenever you're ready."

I put the screw driver to one of the screws on the right side of his jaw and began to unscrew it, sure enough he had fainted as soon as I had unscrewed it. I laid him down on the table so he wouldn't fall over and get hurt. If he wouldn't have told me, I would've thought that I had killed him, but I still was not 100% sure that he was alive, but I get going, unscrewing all of the screws with steady, yet unskilled hands.

After I had gotten them all out, I grabbed the crowbar that was in the pile of stuff and began to pry the endoskeleton away from his body. I was very careful when prying, grabbing the knife to rip apart any wire that attempted to hold the suit together. Starting at the bottom, and working my way up, I pried the cold, metal casing that had imprisoned him for years.

*Time Skip*

About two hours has passed with trying to get this stupid thing off! Carefully slicing the very last wire that held the suit together, I smiled, before lifting the top half off, reviling the person behind it. I thought that he was going to look as if he was about to die, but nope, he looked as if he were just a normal boy, lying in his bed, sleeping.

His hair was a gorgeous, pure blonde, resting over a perfectly sculpted face, along with a strong build. He couldn't have been a day over 21. I thought that he cute… not the kind when see a puppy in the snow for the first time, no, I think that I like him, even though I never got to know him, now I'm kinda hoping that I get to do the whole mouth-to-mouth thing.

'Wow I'm sick… but at this point, I don't care…'

I thought, smirking to myself before putting my index and middle finger together and check his pulse on his neck… it was there, but his chest was not moving at all, still as could be. I panicked, because… I've never done the whole reviving thing.

A/N: Okay here is where things are going to get a little… heated just a little warning…

'I guess, it's now or never.'

I thought before pinching his nose shut and leaning in. I locked my mouth and his and Oh My God. It was amazing, but so weird at the same time. I've never kissed a guy before, but hey there's a first time for everything. I was so caught up in my subconscious thought that I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I breathed into his mouth, attempting to get some air into his lungs. I pulled back and dove back in, however this time was different.

When I began to forcibly push more life-giving gas into his lungs, I felt something…warm in my mouth. Opening my eyes, I was eye-to-eye with these gorgeous aqua eyes. I was going to pull away, but before I could, he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and put the other on my chest, pushing me away for a minute.

"What-What was that?"

I asked and he just smiled, or smirked not quite sure which.

"Well, I thought that you were enjoying yourself, so I decide to make it a little more… fun~"

I gulped, and this time it was a smirk that adorned his lips.

"Aw, what's wrong Mike…? Did you not like it or…"

He leaned in very close to my ear before finished his sentence.

"…Or did you, it would be the only explanation as to why you pulled the first move~"

I pushed him away from my ear and looked him in the eyes, dead in those beautiful blue eyes…

"Don't think of it as something like that I was trying to revive you, you weren't breathing."

"Oh, Mike, I wouldn't call that 'trying to revive me.' I would call that trying to get a little taste and I don't mind, but you could've waited until I got up, or do you just like that…"

"NO, NO, nothing like that at all! I was seriously trying to revive you, I had no idea if you were breathing or not !"

"Ok, no need to get so defensive, but what about when you were taking my suit off, you were blushing weren't you~?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, no way to tell now."

"Well if you don't plan on answering anymore of my questions, let's go get the other's so we can get their suits and stuff off, or do you stay down here~?"

"How much time do we have~?"

I asked, trying to sound like I was interested. His eyes widened a bit and he looked at my watch.

"Well, it's only 11:00, so how about it~?"

I took a glimpse at my watch and it read 11:56. I held it up to his face.

"Only 11:00, huh. More like only 12:00."

"A guy can try, right…?"

"Just… let's go get the others so we can get their suits off, ok."

"Fine… You're just no fun…"

"Well, not when all of this just happened, but trust me I'm quite fun."

"You may just have to show me that… fun later, ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, here it is Chapter 13. Hope you liked it and I apologize for the super long update time, just me being lazy… again, but it's done so I've got to get some credit for that… right… right. I think I'm going make Golden Freddy (or his real name Fredrick, I know… original ((I'm going to do that with a few of them, chanting their name to kinda fit with these modern times)) kinda (for lack of a better word) slutty and I mean kinda, he's only like that with Mike. So if you like plz review, fav, follow, I love what everyone thinks, and I want honesty, anything that you can offer to me as constructive criticism, over all greatness (Modest, right), or if you have an idea (I would like you to PM those to me, but if you are signed in as a guest or just lazy go ahead and leave it in the reviews) I love reading them. Flames (hates, but if you really don't like that's ok.) will be eaten (Om Nom Nom) Thank you for reading. #SUPER LONG A/N: FTW


End file.
